rise_of_the_guardians_role_playfandomcom-20200214-history
Gnome
Gnome is the Spirit of Earth. He is role-played by Orion's Dagger. Appearance A stout, dark-skinned man with black hair. He has a thick black beard and earthy brown eyes. He is also quite muscular. He wears a wide-brimmed hat, shaped like a saucer and made of iron; similar in appearance to the Japanese kasa. He wears a dusty grey cloak over brown shirt and trousers. He walks through the soil in his heavy, fur-lined boots. Personality He's tends to be silent as a stone, speaking rarely but with purpose. When the need calls, however, he will hold conversations, but would rather go off working on his own. More mature than his siblings by miles, he watches over them with great care, as he cares for each of them, not matter how they bicker or berate each other. Abilities The spirit of earth, he can manipulate all forms of the substance. Be that clay, stone, soil, or sand. His siblings, however, are more impressed with his ability to walk through solid earth as though it were air itself. Additionally, he's able to change lesser earthen materials into precious gems and metals. Subordinates Several left him very long ago to serve someone else. The Grootslang The Oreads Knook - Great elder of the Knockers. Baggris - Great elder of the Coblynau. Piedra '- Great elder of the Muki. Relationships [[Salamander|'Salamander]] - His brother, Spirit of Fire. Although they occasionally bicker about the placement of volcanoes, they are close. He was rather worried when Salamander was stranded on Mars, but was confident he could handle himself. [[Sylph|'Sylph']] - One of his sisters, Spirit of Air. While he doesn't condone her outbursts, he does respect her ability to keep the four of them from going into an all out war. He does, however, wish she'd take some time to rest on occasion, as she's seemed rather high-strung as of late. [[Undine|'Undine']] - One of his sisters, Spirit of Water. While he never condoned her approach to her responsibilities, he does legitimately care for her. In the millennia she was inactive, he consistently tried to keep her subordinates in check, however his limited power in his sister's domain made it nigh impossible, and the Spirit of Water's subordinates seemed to no longer regard as their sovereign. [[Te Fiti|'Te Fiti']] - He and Te Fiti have mutual respect for one another. He checks up on her occasionally, worried about her current state. He takes care not to speak out of line with her, as he'd hate to have such an old friend be cross with him. Black Annis - An ancient, blue-faced witch with iron claws who once terrorized the English countryside. He allowed her Bower Close to be buried, and holds her within this earthy grave to prevent her from leaving. Recently however, it seems she has escaped, Gnome immediately notified the Guardian Alliance when he discovered it had happened. Trivia * Gnome is based on the spirit of the same name, named as the elemental spirit of earth by the physician, occultist, and alchemist Paracelsus. Category:Males Category:Elemental Category:Power users Category:Neutral Category:Orion's Dagger Category:No/Unknown Morality Category:Remembers everything in the past Category:Siblings Category:Earth